Kurtsie Wurtsie has the Snifflies
by defenestratingEnemies
Summary: Kurt gets a cold, so naturally Blaine is there to help him.


**I'm just getting over a cold, so I was inspired to write this fic. I hope you like it! If I get mostly positive comments/reviews, I'll continue it (cause this isn't very long anyway). I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Kurt knew something was wrong the moment he got up one cold winter morning. He heaved his suddenly very heavy out of bed and stumbled over to his bathroom to begin the morning's vigorous skin-care routine, but to his surprise, he found that he just wasn't as interested in prepping his already flawless skin for the day, as he had been every other single day. Was it the throbbing at his head that was growing more painful with every passing second? The fact that his normally pale skin looked almost transparent? Maybe it was because of the unreasonable burst of cold weather, and the fact that it was March yet there was still snow of the ground. For Gaga's sake, it was almost spring and the temperature was that of midwinter! Kurt sighed heavily and blew his nose, which was beginning to imitate that of a leaky faucet. _Ew_. Kurt shuddered and peered at his nose, which to his shock, was tinged red. That was going to take a _lot_ of concealer to cover up. Kurt shook his head and began to apply his daily moisturizers, pausing every few minutes to blow his nose and reapply.

"Mornin' 'ude," Finn said to Kurt, spewing waffle crumbs in his direction. He swallowed grotesquely, then said, "We should probably get going now. Don't wanna be late for school." He shoved half a waffle in his mouth, followed by a squeeze of maple syrup. ""Ou ook kind of pale, ude. Want some ood?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at his step-brother's atrocious manner. "No Finn, I would not like any food," he replied, taking care to enunciate each syllable. "I'll just grab some coffee and go." Truth be told, Kurt would have loved to have a bowl of cereal, but his stomach was churning uncomfortably at the sight - and mention - of food.

"I'll meet you in the car, Finn," Kurt said quickly before grabbing his bag and walking to the garage, shivering a bit.

"Kurt! Hey, Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt snapped out of his trace at the sound of his boyfriend's voice. "What? Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Really? Cause you almost fell asleep just now. And you usually always participate a lot in English," Blaine said with a raised eyebrow.

"Blaine really _sniff_ I am fine, so you don't _sniff_ need to keep worrying about _sniff_ me."

"Awww, does my wittle Kurtsie-wurtsie have a case of the snifflies?" Bline simpered, but his smile growing at the sight the death glare Kurt was giving him.

"I do NOT have the SNIFFLIES Blaine! I just _sniff_ have a little bit of a cold! That's all!" Kurt hissed back. Blaine's face immediately wrinkled up in concern.

"Kurt, honey, if you aren't feeling well you really should be in school! You need to go home and get some rest unless you want to get even sicker."

"It's probably nothing. Just a few symptoms of a _sniff_ cold don't mean I have a cold!"

At this comment, Blaine's eyebrows raised, but before he could say anything else, the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. Kurt was secretly relieved; he honestly didn't think his throbbing head could absorb any more information. He unconsciously put a hand to his forehead, but lowered it when he saw Blaine looking intently at him.

"Kurt."

"I don't have a cold!" _Sniff._

Blaine leaned over closer to Kurt, and put his own hand to Kurt's forehead. Kurt felt his heart begin to race at his boyfriend's gently touch.

"Kurt, you're burning up! You need to go home. Is there anyone who can take care of you?"

Kurt thought, then shook his head. "Finn is going apartment hunting with Rachel right after school, so he won't be home until maybe 7, and Dad has this really important meeting at his shop until like 9, and I would hate to disturb him. And Carole is out of town catching up with her high school friends."

"Oh Kurt, what are we going to do with you," Blaine mused, while absentmindedly stroking Kurt's bangs. "Okay, I'm going to take you to the nurse's office, and then when school is over I'll come pick you up and drive you home. I can probably stay with you at least until Finn gets home."

"Blaine, you don't have to do all that for me," Kurt said, blushing a bit.

"What are boyfriends for?" Blaine replied with one of his charming smiles. "Come on, let's go to the nurse."

Kurt stood up, and immediately felt all the blood rush to his head then drain from it, and he stumbled backwards, dizzy. Luckily, Blaine quickly put a steady had on Kurt's back, and looked at him anxiously to make sure Kurt wasn't going to fall again, then gently guided Kurt out of the classroom, then to the nurse's office, where an overenthusiastic nurse quickly reprimanded Kurt for being in school - _with such a high temperature you should be right back in bed mister with a bowl of soup and some medicine! - _and Blaine waved goodbye to Kurt, promising to come back as soon as school ended.

"Wait, I don't even get a good-bye kiss?" Kurt pouted, settling back onto one of the uncomfortable cots.

"No way, I don't want to get your nasty germs!" Blaine exclaimed, but upon seeing Kurt's disappointed face, he walked back over to his boyfriend and kissed him tenderly on the forehead.

"I'll see you later, Kurtsie-wurtsie," Blaine said grinning, and left leaving Kurt stroking his own forehead and grinning softly.

"Wait, this is my car, right?" Blaine asked Kurt, who nodded (his mouth was obscured by Blaine's heavy scarf, which Blaine had insisted he put on to protect him from the cold). Blaine leapt over to the passenger's side and opened the door for Kurt rather chivalrously, who rolled his eyes but smiled. Blaine clime in on the other side and began to maneuver the car carefully through the snow.

"So, what did the nurse say?" Blaine asked once they were on the highway."

"Mmmph mmm mhp mhpppp mhhh hm."

"Sorry babe, didn't catch that." Blaine smiled over at Kurt, who pulled the scarf away from his mouth and promptly sneezed (all over Blaine's scarf, who gasped in only half-mock horror).

"The nurse said I have a 102.2 degree fever, and I need to stay in bed a drink fluids and all that stuff. And she said to prepare for nausea in the next few hours." Kurt made a face.

"Well don't you worry Kurt, Blainers is here to take good care of you!" Kurt rolled his eyes again, then started coughing. Blaine's concerned look was coming back.

"Really - I'm - FINE!" Kurt coughed, and grabbed a water bottle from the cupholder, taking a small sip to ease his throat. Luckily, his coughing fit stopped quickly, but it left Kurt feeling worse than before and utterly miserable.

Soon, the car pulled up at Kurt's home, and Blaine parked at the end of the driveway which had been cleared out, probably by Burt before he had left for work. Blaine got out, then gallantly opened the car door for Kurt, who cast a weary eye at the driveway.

"Do I have to walk all the way to my house?" Kurt moaned.

"Kurt, you are utterly pitiful, even for a sick boy. It's only like 30 feet!"

"But I'm so tired. And I don't feel good. And my tummy hurts." Kurt knew he sounded like a small child, but he couldn't help it. He definitely felt a lot worse than before, and he could feel the nausea starting to arrive to go with his augmenting headache.

"Kurt, what do you want me to do?" Even Blaine had to admit that his boyfriend _did _look terrible, his pale skin almost blending in with the snow.

"Carry meeee."

"Oh, Kurt…"

"It's only like 30 feet, just like you said."

Blaine looked at his boyfriend for a minute, then sighed. "Fine. But only because I love you."

"And I love you too. Now carry me."

Blaine smirked at his boyfriend, then gently lifted him up into his arms, one arm under Kurt's legs and the other under his back. Kurt snuggled into Blaine and rested his head in the curve of Blaine's neck closing his eyes.

"You know, you're lucky I'm so strong," Blaine commented softly as he started to walk back to the house, very slowly so as to not jostle Kurt.

"And you're lucky that I'm such a catch," Kurt replied. Blaine rolled his eyes, then set Kurt down gently right outside the front door. Kurt pulled out his key and unlocked it, and Blaine helped him inside.

"Okay, you go upstairs and change into something more comfortable, and I'll make you some nice soup," Blaine told Kurt, who nodded tiredly, drained from the walk he hadn't even made to the house. Blaine could hear Kurt shuffling slowly up the stairs, and hoped for his boyfriend's sake that it was nothing serious. He hated seeing Kurt looking so miserable and tired.

As Kurt finally walked into his room, a huge wave of nausea hit him and he ran for the bathroom.

**If I continued this, it would 2 more chapters at the very most, probably only 1. Yes, I know it's not even finished, I felt this was a good stopping point. If only I had Blaine to look after me when I was sick…**


End file.
